


Mirror, Mirror

by TheNocturnalHermit



Series: TheDramaticHermit's Musings [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Really nothing else to tag it's just a short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNocturnalHermit/pseuds/TheNocturnalHermit





	Mirror, Mirror

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

do you even know me at all?

Only visions,

bitter but true,

are all I see

when I look into you.

 

Mirror, mirror, silent and cold,

reflect to me beauty untold.

Time may very well

kill this skin.

Give me hope

that there is still something within.

 

Mirror, mirror, in darkness or light,

I know that it is no use to fight.

How I long

for a glorious deception

to change me

and my perception.

 

Mirror, mirror, this is the end.

No more foes, no more friends.

Avert your eyes,

say nothing more.

I am not worthy

and that fact burns to my core.

 

Mirror, mirror, draped in white,

it is the only way to end this fight.

Ignorance is bliss,

or so I have heard.

Turn away, lock the door;

to you I will no longer be lured.


End file.
